Italy's Daughter
by Kiki Sparklehonda
Summary: It's been fifteen years since Feliciano watched his twin die. And on that day, fifteen years later, Italy's daughter arrives! And she looks and acts just like Romano! Did Romano really go, or has he just been hiding here this whole time? Will she be what's needed to save the world, or will she just remind everyone of what's been lost? Overprotective!Italy
1. Hi Daddy

*Yes, I know this is my third story. But I can't help it!*

"Come on, guys. I'm fifteen. I don't really need anyone to take care of me, do I?" "Considering you were stealing from the biggest bank in Italy, yes. You do." Well then. Let's try a different approach. "Let me go, you bastards! I don't need my father! I am perfectly fucking fine on my own!" Nothing. One of the cops reached out and knocked on the front door of the house of the father I had never met.

It was opened several minutes later by a young man with brown hair and a wierd cowlicky thing on the side of his head. "C-can I help you, s-sirs?" He asked. He had obviously been crying. "Are you Feliciano Vargas?" "W-why yes, I am." They shoved me forward. His eyes widened. "Roma...? No, that's impossible. Come in, come in." "We'rs just leaving this one here." "Al-alright. Thank you."

The Italian pulled me forward and closed the door behind me. "What's going on, Feli?" A voice called. "You need to see this, Spain." Feliciano answered. A man walked into the hallway. He also had brown hair. "Romano?!" He shouted. 'Who the hell's Romano?' "But... You're dead..."

'Ah.' Then Feliciano started talking to me. "You can't be my fratello, so who are you?" What I said next shocked them both. It was hilarious. I turned and looked Feliciano in the eye. "Hi Daddy! How are you?"

*Dundundun! This was supposed to be short, anyone who wants to complain about it. The chapters after this will be longer, so don't worry. Review! Tell me what you think! Don't be afraid to tell me it sucks!*


	2. The World Meeting

*Hey there, guys! I know I updated half of my stories this morning, but I ran out of time and my sister stole the computer. So here goes!*

"Selena, are you ready?" Dad called. "Yeah, gimme a minute." I opened my bedroom door. "There is no way you're wearing that." "What's wrong with it?" I asked, looking at my outfit. It was a tight black tanktop and a pair of skinny jeans. "Are you kidding?" "No, I don't see the problem. This is what I normally wear, you know." He sighed, giving up. "Well, I have something I need to ask you." This was the very first time I had seen him serious. I had only met him yesterday, but still. "Yeah?" "Well... We need a South Italy... So... Would- Would you like to be a country?"

I stared at him. A country? Me? "Yes. I will be the South Italy personification." He looked surprised, then relieved. "Thank you. Now we need to go, Germany will be waiting for us!" We were headed to a World Meeting. Now, I had no idea what it was for, but it sounded boring as hell. I was going anyway.

I followed my dad downstairs and out the door. Spain had gone back to his hotel room last night at some point. There was a stuffy looking blond sitting in a car outside. I disliked him instantly. "Who is she?" He asked as we climbed into the car. "Ve~ I'll tell you at the meeting, okay doitsu?" "All right then."

-time skip: twenty minutes-

The building was huge. I had to admit that. But nothing else. There were several people- erm, countries, inside already, and most of them were fighting with someone. There were a few who were actually sitting there, but only like ten of them. How many fucking blonds were there?! I lost count. But mostly because I stopped counting, getting bored. "Ve~ Germany, can you get everyone's attention please?" He nodded and moved to the front of the room. "Everyone shut up! Italy has an announcement to make!"

Everyone fell silent as Italy moved to the front with Germany. "Ve~ Hello! Everyone, I have someone I would like you to meet. This is my daughter Selena, the new personification of South Italy." Everyone turned to look at me with shocked looks. Then, one by one, they greeted me. Then one of those blonds came up. "Onhonhon~ Hello mon ami." He had the creepiest look on his face. So I did what came naturally. I punched him in the face as hard as I could, and then kicked him in the stomach.

Italy recovered first. He walked over, slowly, and then pointed something at the perv's face. It turned out to be a pistol. One of the countries reached and felt his back, a shocked look on his face. "Come near her again, France, and I will rip out your eyes and shove them down your throat so you can watch while I cut open your stomach and take out your intestines. Do you understand?" France nodded. Oh. My. God. My dad was totally awesome! "Good." Italy gave the pistol back to the country he took it from. "Thank you, Switzerland." He said.

Switzerland? Wasn't he supposed to be neutral and everything? Why did he have so many guns? The rest of the meeting went smoothly, but most everyone kept their distance from my dad and me after that. Except for Russia. I decided I liked him. He had guts. Germany however, was as much of a wuss as everyone else. Loser potato bastard.

*Like what I did? Please, review! I wanna know what you think!*


	3. Finding Out

*Sup guys? Hope you enjoy!*

I had been the personification of South Italy for two days, and I was already regretting it. It was stressful, and I had to deal with all these other countries I didn't like. Not to mention, my dad wouldn't let me go anywhere without either him or Spain by my side, which he wouldn't give a reason for. So I went to Germany to find out why. Because I really don't like people.

"Potato bastard! Open up!" Yeah, I'd snuck out of my dad's house. Yeah he'd be pissed. No, I didn't care. The door opened. "Ja, what do you want, Selena?" Germany asked. "What the hell is my dad's problem?" "What do you mean?" "He won't let me leave the fucking house alone." He raised an eyebrow. "What? I snuck out, okay?" He sighed and backed up to let me in.

I walked in. "Hey Prussia! What's up?" "The awesome me was just leaving!" He left. "Now, potato bastard. Explain." He didn't say anything for a while. "Well... Did he tell you about his brother?" "His what?" "His brother, Romano. He was the first South Italy. He died fifteen years ago exactly three days ago. Italy won't say how or why. He refuses to talk about it anymore, so I don't know much. You would have to ask him. But that's probably why he's being so protective. He doesn't want the same thing to happen to you."

I thought about it for a moment, then stood up. "Thank you Germany. I'd better leave before my dad realizes I'm gone." Germany's cell phone started ringing. He looked at the caller before saying "It might be too late for that." Then he answered. "Ja? What's wrong Italy?" My dad spoke for a few seconds. "Ja, she's right here." Then he held it out to me. "He wants to talk to you."

I took the phone hesitantly. "Hello?" "Do you have any idea how worried I was?" His voice was deadly calm. Never a good sign. "No. I wasn't with you." "This is no time for jokes. Why the hell did you leave?!" "Because you were treating me like a damn child! And I wanted to know why!" "Why didn't you just ask?" "I did! Like ten times! You didn't answer once! Now I have a question for you. Why didn't you tell me about Romano?"

He didn't say anything for a few minutes. "How... How... How did you find out about him?" "The potato bastard told me." He sighed. "Come home. I'll tell you everything you want to know. But give the phone to Germany. I need to talk to him." I handed the phone back, and walked out the door, my dad's voice sounding behind me. And Germany's phone wasn't on loudspeaker.

-time skip: one hour-

"What do you want to know?" Dad asked once we were sitting in the living room (Spain too). "What was he like?" "You, for the most part." Oh. So that's how I got my personality. This next question was hard to ask. It was probably harder to answer. "How... Well... How did he die?" "I'm not really sure. He just started disappearing one day. I went to visit him, and he was passed out on the floor. So I called Spain, but he didn't get there in time. By the time he got there, Romano... Romano had faded away and was dead." "When?" "What?" "When did it happen?"

"12:53 in the afternoon." Of course he remembered the exact time. I would have memorized it too. Something about the time struck me as odd, though. Just a little something in the back of my head. Then something clicked. I rushed upstairs to my room. "Selena?" My dad called after me. "What's wrong?" I searched through my stuff hurriedly. "Come on... Come on! I can't have lost it...!"

"Selena?" "Found it!" I held up a small piece of paper triumphantly. "Um... What is it?" I handed it to him. It was my birth certificate. He read over it, quickly. Then his eyes stopped on one part. He mouthed it. I knew what it was without even watching. "Time of birth: 12:53 pm."

*Oh yes. I just did that. I seriously went there. Review and tell me what you think! Or England will feed you scones.*


	4. America and the Park

*Sorry it's been so long, guys, I've had a bit of writers block. So anyway, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it!*

"Dad! Would you just open the damned door?!" I shouted to my father, who had kept himself locked in his room for the past two days. I think he blamed me about Uncle Romano or something. There was no answer. "Pfft. Figures." I gave the door one last good kick before going downstairs. "Spain? What the hell are you doing here?" The Spaniard was standing in our living room (my dad had decided I couldn't have my own house). "Hola Selena, how are you?" He said cheerfully with a huge smile. I scowled at him. "Dad won't come out of his damned room." His smile faded a little. "Will you go talk to him?"

He gave a small nod and headed upstairs. I decided to use the time he spent talking to him listening to music in my room. I followed him, but turned right at the top of the stairs and went into my room. I layed on the bed and put in my headphones. I managed to get through three and a half songs before someone started banging on my door. I jumped up and opened the door. It was Spain, with my dad behind him. "So? What's the story?" I asked, in a better mood from the music (kpop. Enough said.). They just stood there, almost awkwardly.

I stormed past them. "Selena, where are you going?" Spain called. "I'm obviously not wanted here, so I'm leaving." I answered before slamming the front door behind me. I ran down the street, ignoring my phone when it started ringing about a minute after I left. I managed to get to the park half a mile from the house before I stopped and looked to see who had called. "Tomato bastard." I put my phone away, not wanting to deal with him or my dad for now. Then I sat down in the middle of a group of trees to think.

I pulled my knees up to my chest and put my head on top of them. I have no idea how long I stayed like that, when a familiar voice broke through the trees. "Selena? That you?" I looked up halfway. "Hey Alfred. What are you doing here?" I asked. "Your dad called Britain, and he decided to come look for you. I came along because I'm the hero!" I stood up. "What time is it?" He glanced at his watch. "About five thirty." Damn, it'd been an hour since I'd run off. "I should get home..." I said slowly. America got an odd look on his face.

"You know, if you ever need someone to talk to, you can call me..." He said, oddly serious. "Oh... Thanks America." I smiled at him, then looked up when it started raining. "Shit." I swore. "What's wrong?" America asked. "I wal- ran here. I have no way to get home without getting completely soaked." "I can give you a ride, if you want." He offered. "Please." He led the way to his car, and we made the three minute drive to my house in silence. I opened the door. "Hey, Selena?" "Yeah?" "Do... Would you like to go out some time?" He asked, staring straight ahead. "I'd love to." I answered with my first real smile since I became a country. Then I dashed up the driveway after closing the door to his car, knowing full well my dad was gonna be pissed.

*Who saw that coming? Review and tell me! Hope you guys liked it, I don't know if that was any good. REVIEW! **Chibi England: Pwease weview...***


End file.
